Chapter 1 Hollow Attack
by Giovani
Summary: A teenager who has recently discovered his spirit powers has been pursued for months by Hollows is finally met his match with 4 at once! bad summary just please comment, and read it.


Summary: A teenager who has recently discovered his spirit powers has been pursued for months by Hollows is finally met his match with 4 at once!

The tip of the Hollow's claw cut against his cheek as he barely evaded the swipe. Landing on his feet a little off balanced his posture was regained. Before him a few yards out stood four large Hollow's.  
His pale blue eyes looked to them both as he ripped off a piece of his red t-shirt which was hanging loose. The battle had taken a toll on him. Cut marks could be seen on every part of his shirt. The Nike Symbol now barely legible under the cuts. Blood seemed from the multiple cut wounds as he drew back a little on his left foot. Then all four hollows came running at him.  
They ran in a single line as they neared. He quickly tried to roll to the side, but was caught by one of the hollows. A hand reached out, and caught him. Wincing a bit he yelled as a bit of his spirit energy erupted. The large hollow let go backing away.  
A blue aura now consumed the teenagers body. His eyes going white as he turned to the Hollows. His figure vanished. A confused Hollow then looked up. The fist of the teenagers smashed against the mask of the Hollow. His fists kept smashing deep into the mask even when he saw the face of the human behind it. Knuckles bruising as they were now smashing against the Hollows face. One final hard punch was given shattering the frontal part of the head. Blood splashing into his face as the Hollow vanished. He coughed a little at the taste.  
Feeling two spirit energies behind him he quickly turned his elbow raising. The Hollow, only a foot away, was knocked back by the thrust of his elbow. Though the other Hollow was now to close to be evaded. The claw of the Hollow slashed deep into his shoulder. The tip of the claw ripping out his shoulder. Wincing as pain filled his shoulder his hands quickly grabbed the arm of the beast. Gripping into it his fingers could not grip through the hard skin of the Hollow. A loud yell erupted from the Hollow as he flung the teenager at the concrete wall. Head smashing head first through it. Landing in a nearby grass lot of a park he attempted to get up. The gash to the side of his head was bleeding heavily as his arms went to the side of his black hair, feeling the wound.  
The three Hollows were now slowly approaching their pray. The lust of the kill filling them at the thought of enjoying there meal. One hollow stepped forward with a large dent in its mask. With a draw back it sent a kick into the wounded teenagers body. Another painful yell was given as the sound of a few ribs cracking from the impact. Only soft groans could be heard emitting from his mouth. Eyes finally open what he saw before him seemed like a hopeless situation.  
Over the last 2 months these monsters had stalked him. He often defeated them with ease, but four of them at once was too much. Face in the light green grass he flipped himself over. Gathering what energy he could a bluish light gathered in his palm. Fingers tightening into a fist a violent vortex enveloped the beam as he shot it at one of the Hollows. A weak smile came across his face as he felt his vision begin to blur. A loud explosion send debris flying everywhere. Forcing his eyes to stay open he saw smoke ascending from the Hollows' form. Each one of them unmarked. Eyes closed as he tries to raise himself up. A rib cracked forcing him down as he looked up into the clear sky. Feeling the footsteps of them approaching. One Hollow leaned in. Its warm breath, and saliva dripping down onto his neck.  
Truly, was this the end? So many questions dwelled in his head of the events that happened to him in the last months. Opening his eyes one last time he saw the tongue on the Hollow lick his flesh before it was to consume his soul. Then its head quickly turned as it noticed a large spirit energy before it.  
As if emerging from mist, a long dark blue haired boy with square framed glasses launched three projectiles at the remaining Hollows'. Two of the arrows made a crackling noise as the projectiles it them. Quickly vaporizing into the air the lone Hollow stood defiant over the wounded human teenager. It tried to severe the head, but its arm was sliced off by an arrow. As quickly as the figure had appeared the fight was over.  
Eyes remained a little shaky as his head turned seeing the figure come over to him. A soft smile coming over his bloody face as he spoke softly," Ishida… About damn time you came!"  
" Its not like you could've taken them by yourself."  
Rising to his feet he gripped his broken rib cage as he winced in pain," I thought you were sewing your dolls."  
Ishidas eyes narrowed at him as his bow vanished. That cross lying in the palm his hand as he looked over his friends wounds." Took quite the beating. I didn't even know your spirit power had increased."  
" Well…. I have been working out more, and have been practicing focusing my spirit energy into my palm, and throwing them like a baseball".

" Nice… Such a crude way… Listen how about we get you healed up? You look pretty messed up. How about I take you to Ichigos place and get ya healed up?"

The teenagers eyes rose to Ishidas as he fell down. Blood escaping from his thin lips. He felt as if his sindies were being coughed up from his mouth. Never had he been so wounded. Vision would begin to fade as he heard his name shouted," Ruro! Ruro!"

The white light shined before him replacing his fading vision.


End file.
